Kiss of Death
by mizblink
Summary: Nanase Haruka has been dead for a little while now though he doesn't like to talk about it. He lives in his old college dorm and college is about to start up again. What happens when his roommate can actually see him? Read to find out.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"I remember the first time he realized what I was. The shocked bewildered expression and confusion (not fear surprisingly, just confusion) in his eyes as he saw my cold transparent hands. His eyes were wide with shock. The way his hand suddenly dropped the pen he had been previously holding. I wasn't in a much better situation as no one had ever been able to see me. I'm getting ahead of myself so I'll start from the beginning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"My name is Nanase Haruka. People called me Haru for short. I guess it's worth noting that I'm dead. Also I'm a ghost and no, not the ones who wiggle chains with a white sheet covering them. (how did people even come up with that?) I basically look the same as when I was alive aside from the fact that I'm a tad transparent. I have black hair and blue eyes and my height is 5'9. Back when I was alive (and even now at this school since it has a pool) I swam a lot, so I'm kind of muscular I suppose. I'm quite boring in terms of looks but that doesn't really matter now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"I've only been dead for about 3 years now. If I were alive I'd be 21. I "haunt" my old dorm room, but I can go anywhere on campus. I don't really like talking about my death but let's just say it was... very messy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"The last people that lived here weren't really the type I would care for when I was alive. They weren't necessarily bad or douche bags or anything, just kind of loud and obnoxious. No one lived here the year before that. I'm curious to see who will be here this year because I've always been quite observant so it was nice to live here where I could do it in peace where no one talks to me or sees me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"Summer had been very dull this year as the two boys that had lived here both went home for vacation, so even though I hate to admit it I'm actually going to be happy to have new people come again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"I basically spent my whole summer at the pool or the library when no one else was there. I've always loved water ever since I was a kid. Of course I would have preferred the ocean to a chlorinated pool but it would do. I've also always loved reading, it helped me escape from my world when I was alive and now that I'm dead I love it even more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"I realized how late it's gotten since the sun was already showing signs of setting/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"I cracked open the door to look at the clock in the hall. It was already 6:28 I noticed. Last year the two roommates got here by 5:30 so maybe I won't have to wait too long./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"Lately I've been so bored I think I may have died twice. Now is especially one of those times./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"Finally I decide to go to the pool to get my mind off the boredom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"When I first realized I could leave the dorm room this was the first place I went. Fortunately I could swim just fine and it even feels the same as when I was alive. Unfortunately (I found this out the hard way) when a ghost wears human clothes, they don't turn transparent like ghosts are. Which means lots of skinny dipping or preferably trunks, if no one was around. If only I had worn swimming trunks when I died./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"Sadly the place was pretty packed. I debated whether or not to flee back to the dorms but the water just looked too inviting. Reluctantly I stripped and set my clothes in a safe spot on top of a locker and got in a less crowded and shallow area of the pool./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"It wasn't safe to actually swim or do laps since I would still make splashes and if I bumped into someone it could cause trouble. Being in the water is enough for me though so I just sit and watch the other swimmers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"Swim club tryouts were about a month away so only dedicated swimmers were here now. Or people like me who just really like water. Even so one swimmer stuck out from the rest and I'm pretty sure the other swimmers realized this too./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"To put it simply, he was electric. He had wild hair and eyes both a shade of maroon, and pointy teeth almost like a shark. Even though the pool environment was pretty relaxed, as soon as he got in it's as if it had become a competition. He swam not like he was trying to prove something, but more as if he had nothing to prove he knew he was good and he didn't care who else knew. Who was he?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"I wasn't the only one who wanted to know apparently as another student called out, "And who the hell do you think you are?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"The shark toothed boy smiled even though it appeared he was just insulted and said, "My name is Matsuoka Rin. I know it sounds like a girly name, but I'm a boy!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"I thought this was kinda cheesy but he has charisma I have to admit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"After that it became too dangerous for me to be there as everyone seemed to turn competitive. I'll just come back later when no one is here../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"After dressing and returning to my room I realized that no one was there still. Will I be alone this year?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"I was reading when I heard the door click open. I looked outside and saw it was completely dark. At least I have someone to keep me company this year even if it's one sided./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"When the boy walked in, my eyes widened in shock./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"It was Rin from the pool. Trading out his swim trunks for loose fitting jeans and a black tank top. His maroon hair messily tied up and a towel slung over his shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"I quickly put down the book I was reading and hoped he didn't see it floating it mid air./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"Then he started speaking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);""I didn't know I would have a roommate..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"He couldn't be talking to me right? Maybe he was just talking out loud../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);""Uh well I see you're not the talkative type but my name is Matsuoka Rin. You can just call me Rin though, what's your name?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"I'm certain this guy can either see me or has a problem./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"Testing the first theory, I replied quietly, "My name is Nanase Haruka... call me Haru."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);""Okay Haru." He then looked a little lost for words and awkwardly asked, "Soo what's your major?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"I however was too confused to even acknowledge the question. How can he see and hear me? This hasn't ever happened before. Apparently I looked the way I felt because Rin then said,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);""Hey are you okay? You seem a little shocked. I didn't know I would have a roommate either but I'm okay with it hopefully we'll get along."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"I realized how I must have looked and quickly shut my mouth even though I hadn't remembered opening it. After regaining my composure, I said, "Y-yea I'm alright with it I'm sure we'll get along fine."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"This seemed to satisfy him as he beamed from ear to ear, exposing his shark like teeth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"We talked for a few hours after that mainly about our studies and thankfully I still remembered mine from when I went here. He was really endearing to see talk honestly. It could be about anything (take school work for example) and it's like he puts his whole heart into talking about it. No conversation is more important than the others./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"We talked about how he had come to Toyo from his old swimming high school in Australia and how he had a younger sister here in Japan, and even his foster family back in Australia. He tried to pry in to my family life, but quickly learned that I'm quite personal with that stuff and he didn't seem to be too bothered about that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"For once I engaged in conversations which is something I wouldn't do even if I were alive. You never realize how much you miss talking to actual people before you end up like me. We didn't talk about anything that deep but the way he talked made it look like we'd just confessed our love to each other./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"What was this guys deal? And why does he keep showing back up in my life? These questions would have to wait however as I heard a low grumbling sound emitting from the red head in question/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"He blushed a bit and said, "Ah sorry I haven't eaten since I got in"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);""What time is it?" I asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);" He pulled out his cell phone from his jean pocket and his eyes widened as he replied, "11:30. I had no idea it had gotten this late."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);""The cafeteria should still be open if you want to eat."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);""Great I'm starving! Are you going to come too?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"Haru didn't eat. In fact he didn't know if he could even eat. Plus someone might think something was wrong with Rin if they talked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);""I'll pass I think, I had a big lunch before I came here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.498039);"After saying goodbye Rin left the dorm room, and left me in confusion at what was going on../p 


End file.
